Explosive growth in computer hardware and software capabilities has led to implementation of sophisticated processing systems that impact nearly every aspect of day-to-day life. More recent developments have allowed these systems to take virtualized forms, and to be hosted on computing infrastructure anywhere in the world. Efficiently testing these computer hardware and software systems is a significant technical challenge.